


Nightmare

by asianoyoru



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianoyoru/pseuds/asianoyoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been having some bad dreams and it wasn't normal anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Please bear with my grammar errors.

That morning, he jerked up, awaken from his sleep again. Sweats rolled down from his forehead and he was panting. His hands were tightly clutching the blanket.

Lately, he's been having some bad dreams. It was a week ago when he started to have weird and horrifying dreams. It was a dream where he went to an abandoned old shrine.

At first, he thought it was normal. However, as time goes on, he realized what he's been having isn't considered normal at all. Every time he is asleep, he keep having the same dream and it always continue from the last one he was having.

The dream felt so real until it made him shiver. He could remember perfectly the details of the old shrine and things that he did inside of the dream. In his dream, he wandered around the abandoned old shrine by himself.

At first, he saw nothing only the old structures of the buildings and dark surroundings. But, as the dream continues, he started to see things that he's not supposed to see.

On the third dream, he saw a long black haired mother and a little girl floating around. On the fourth dream, he saw some scary creatures which he was sure are ghosts.

He's scared. Furthermore, he started to feel someone is watching him whenever he's in the old shrine in his dream. An invisible presence that always trailed him around, everywhere.

He began to fear to sleep. Every night, he tried hard to not fall asleep. But he couldn't always hold himself to sleep. And every time he is asleep, the nightmare continues.

Everyday is getting worst, and later he started to see ghosts that he had saw in his dreams wandering around in his home. He didn't know anymore, whether he was hallucinating or not.

After a month, he started to lose himself. He always had the same dream and he's terrified. And now, he started to feel a dark shadow hovering above him when he's on the bed. He sees the same dark shadow wandering around him wherever he goes out in the real world.

_'Ryosuke...'_

Sometimes, he heard someone called for his name.

_'Who are you?'_

He was terrified.

When the night came, he entered the same world on his dream again. The same patterns keep repeating. He wandered around the old shrine, looking for a way out. But then, a faint voice called him again.

_'Ryosuke...'_

He trembled with fear. His heart was pounding fast upon hearing that call. He fasten his pace, walking hurriedly in the dark corridor. Before he knew it, a figure had grabbed his right hand from the back and he screamed hysterically. He struggled and tried to run away, but the dark figure tightly held his wrist.

"Let me go!" He cried out.

He abruptly jerked up on the bed, awaken from his sleep for the nth times. He was terribly trembling. He still could feel the tight grip on his right wrist. He glanced at his hand fearfully, before rolling up the pajama sleeve he was wearing.

And there, he saw a black four-leaf clover tattoo reflected in his hand. "What's this..." He was left speechless. Four-leaf clover is believed to represents luck, but he was sure that the tattoo in his hand represents the opposite, which is misfortune. He was cursed, and helpless.

At last - on that fateful night, he couldn't wake up from his dream ever again. He had gave up holding himself, resisting to sleep. No matter what he did, he couldn't escape that figure who had left a black tattoo on his hand. He didn't know what he wanted from him.

The very last time before he closed his eye lids and drifted to his dream, he was sure that he saw the dark figure he feared showed him a wicked smile from the corner of his bedroom.

When he slowly opened his eyes, he was back to his dream world again. He felt empty. He was laying on a huge bed in a room inside the old shrine.

In a flash - out of nowhere, a figure appeared in front of the bed startling him. He tried to get up as fast as possible, but he was pushed back against the bed immediately.

"Who are you..." He choked out. He was laying on a black sheet bed with that figure hovering above him. For the first time, he finally saw the figure's face clearly.

He's handsome, and he looked like a normal human. But what made him different are his glowing red eyes.

"Nakajima... Yuto..." The figure simply replied.

"Yuto? Who are you? I don't know you..."

"I'm the ruler of this world."

He widened his eyes in horror. He tried to run away, but he was quickly trapped in between his arms.

"Ryosuke..." He felt his cold hand touching, caressing his own cheeks and he trembled. He saw the black tattoo in his hand turned red whenever he's being touched by him.

"Do you like it? A clover fits you well. Beautiful..." He looked away when his tattoo was caressed by him.

"What do you want from me?" He shivered in fear. He knew he couldn't escape anymore. "Nothing particular, I've taken interests in you."

Slowly, the figure's hand stroked his hair. And it goes down to his cheek, and neck, and further down his body. "Please stop." He voiced out, but it was ignored by him.

A soft whimper slipped out from his lips. A few seconds later, he felt his lips was sealed by him. He could feel his own clothes leaving himself, and he can only let him do whatever he likes. His sobs was muffled by his cold lips as he was being penetrated by him.

"Your presence ease me... I want you by my side."

For eternity, Ryosuke was trapped inside his nightmare - Yuto's world. And his existence simply vanished from the earth.

  



End file.
